Why I can't Love You
by Alice Mist
Summary: Mr. Kyoya Ootori, Meet me where the flowers grown. Where the the dust hits the water. You can join this game with me and maybe save a life. Maybe is not will. However she has no chance if you do not play the game. The Gamer P.S. You have until 11 p.m.
1. Prologe

Have you ever had those moments where your heart stops? Like that time you are sure you will die in only a few more agonizing moments, but you're saved by some miracle or curse and you live on to see another day?

I remember that moment; I will always remember that moment for the rest of my life.  
It was a beautiful day in September. The rain was softly falling down on the soft forest floor and I could hear the birds sing. I didn't realize that this would be the last time that I would hear them sing this way.  
I smiled brightly at the sky as if it was a long lost friend that I hadn't seen in a long time. My parents had sent me on a mission trip to Thailand and I couldn't help but miss the wonderful forest. The jungles were nice there, but there is something about the forest made me addicted to it. Perhaps it was the cool moss and the smell of dirt.  
I walked towards the pavement towards our home. I took a deep breath of the September air. The scene around me was just beautiful, like the orange leaves falling of the trees and the nice feel of the cool air.  
I was only half a mile away when those feelings came to me; a dread that was beginning to eat me away from the inside. There was smoke and I could feel my lungs burn. I looked out to the horizon for the first time.  
My heart stopped realizing that was where my home was. I stood there unable to move. Unable to breath. Unable to even think. I didn't even realize that two cars had came up from behind me.  
I just stood there unable to move from the fear that was eating me up inside. I couldn't scream as I felt arms wrap themselves around me. I was gone the day my parents died.


	2. Japan

I pushed back in the airplane seat as airplane skidded to a stop. The people around me began to mumble about everything that was going on. It was then I truly knew that I wasn't noticed.

"Bum bum bum buumm," the speakers around me sang. I gave a deep sigh, but I had to admit that I was use to this from flying to Thailand earlier this year. There was a the sound of a man speaking in Korean and then he spoke in Japanese. I thanked God that I already knew what to do.

Everyone had gotten out of their seats and where taking out their suitcases. I felt awkward as I should have. All my things had burned in a fire that my parents where in. The only thing I had on me was a small back pack which only carried a sketch book, some art pencils, my new passport and a small cell phone which I didn't know how to even use. I wasn't allowed to call other numbers besides the ones the CIA. If I had problems with the murder coming after me or what not. It was almost as if it were a sorry note. The ones that people would sent after a loved one has died. They had done their homework. They knew I liked art for all the advance art classes I had been taking, however it made things feel even worse than before. I mean no one should say, " We're sorry for your lost. Here is some art pencils."

My parents had gotten married when they weren't supposed to. That is how this thing happened I guess. The CIA had made a deal with the family that I was going to live with them, however it was clear that it wasn't of the kindness of their hearts. You could say I am a bargaining chip. The CIA gets to find a safe place for me and have that rich family supporting them. This would fix ties with the USA and Japan. This wasn't truly to protect or to love on a girl who had just lost her parents. No, this is just the perfect situation. The CIA gain everything. Now I lived here. In Japan, because that was where the murder would least expect me or that is at least what they told me.

I looked out the window. I felt my heart stop for a quick moment. I could already tell that I wasn't going to like it here. The busyness of the city was not to my liking. It was ugly and I could see that the street were filled with people. People who didn't know how to talk to an American. I wouldn't blame them. If I were in their shoes I wouldn't know how to talk to them ether.

I got up and held my small bag close to me. My heart began to beat even faster. This part of airplane trips I hated the most. The panic attacks that I had when I was on my mission trip was nothing like this. My mom had taught me how to tough through them. Telling me that I was never alone and the rest of the group was right behind me. I looked behind me almost as if I had dreamed this whole thing up. My heart sank noticing that their was no one there. I was clearly all by myself.

I amazingly managed to get out alive. My heart was still beating faster than it should have though. When I walked out into the pick up area. I found myself in a crowd of people. Panic attacks and crowds don't work very well in one mixed picture. Slamming into bodies I pushed through them. _I have to get out of here I can't breathe. _I thought to myself. Finally I got to the edge of crowd.

It was than I saw a man holding a sign that said Clare Ootori . I took a deep breath that was well needed both for the panic attack and the pain that was growing in my chest. That was now my new name. I was no longer Faline Andrews. If I wanted it or not.

I took another breath. I didn't fail to realize that there was another tall man who was standing next to him. He looked at the crowd with little interest and I could tell that they were looking for me.

I took yet another deep breath. I have been taking a lot lately. With out waiting a second longer I walked towards them.

The man standing next to the man with the sign was not what I thought he would be. Truth be told he really wasn't even a man. More of a teenager who had grown up to quickly. I only recognized him from a picture that the CIA had provided for me. His name was Kyoya Ootori. I was to be his adopted sister. Which I felt was odd being that I would be adopted at the age of 16. He seemed even more handsome than what the pictured portrayed.

He had the eyes of a rain clouds. Not a deep as a storm, but it was like a mist over the green hill in Ireland. Though I have never been to Ireland I have seen pictures. He was around 5' 11" and I felt over powered by just looking at him. The thought of living in a city hit me again. I felt a cold chill go through me. Was I really ready to go through this. Almost as if he practiced he gave me a fake smile. That has been my life . It was all fake. This new family was fake. I was a fake. _What am I doing here? I hate this. I don't want to be here._ I thought to myself.

"Hello, Clare," he said softly.

"Hello Kyoya," I said glancing down to the ground.

When we slide into the limo. First time in a limo, and I wish that it was my last. I would rather have been in a rusty old beaten up truck any day. Not just any truck ether. One of the trucks that I use to drive in the states with my dad. I would have rather been making home-made pizza and singing to old songs, however I am no longer the girl who enjoyed the hard life. Now I was the girl who had to be served everything life. I got out of my head for a moment to realize that Kyoya was now sitting on a seat next to me.

Instantly I felt like I was in a dream. He was a dream, the limo was a dream, that in the next second I could open the door and a unicorn would fly by. Oh I wish that this was a dream or even a night mare. I held my breath just wishing that I could wake up. Wake up from this nightmare for once. Just to be free from everything. I hate this oh why I have to live like this.

I hadn't noticed but the guy siting next to me was really trying to talk to me. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder was when I snapped out of it.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Andrews," he asked.

_Way to make me feel horrible. You trying to be nice and every word you say makes me feel like crap. _I screamed in my head. He was looking at me now. His glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. He was waiting for something. I felt my heart came to my throat. I hadn't cried in front of the agents that had talked to me for the past few days. No I had no time to cry. I didn't know this guy, and yet I just wanted to cry. Even if it tried to tell myself. It was becoming too much. A tear escaped and I couldn't stop them from flowing down my face.

I held my hand to my eyes. Trying to force the tears back in. This never works, and I felt a stream hit my chin. Making me want to cry even harder.

"I am sorry , I am just having a bad week," I said as my jaw went stiff.

The tears began to pour and I really couldn't stop them now. I then felt an arm pull me close to him. I let myself cry and cry for good.

"You can call me Kyoya," he said after a while.

I finally stopped crying so harshly. Only a few tears managed to make my face. I must have looked like a train accident.

"Would you mind calling me Faline, I don't like the name Clare." I said with a break in my voice. I had a saliva bubble caught in my mouth and it made an awkward pop.

He pulled my closer. I didn't mind hiding my face from the world. I have never felt so helpless. Kyoya held me. It was those times that I needed to be held even if we were strangers. I felt hopeless and all I wanted to was to be held. He just held me for what seemed like a life time. His hand resting on my head. I was tempted to fall asleep.

"I will protect you, I am in charge of you," I heard him mumble.

I didn't ask. Truth be told he most likely didn't even say that. It was than I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey wake up."I I heard a voice say.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was leaning on Kyoya's shoulder. He was reading a book and he shut it when I opened my eyes. It was then than we had pulled up into the a large mansion.

My eyes widened. I don't think I have seen a bigger house. I have seen the white house and I mean I really don't think I have seen a bigger house. I blinked a few times. I glanced around and I realized that I wasn't really in the city. It looked more peaceful and more green. I didn't like the size of the house, but I did like the fact for the first time in a week I had seen something that was not artificially colored.

"Come, I will show you around." He said lending me a hand out of the limo.

_Dad and Mom, I think I found my first friend and I am going to miss our place back home. _I thought to myself and prayed that they were looking down ,knowing that I was going to be just fine.


	3. Friend

Pov Haurhi

_You serious?_ I thought to myself as I let my body sink to the floor of the host club room. For some reason the rest of the host club members didn't have home work to do. For some reason I managed to have home work every day. Instead of doing homework , I had to be stuck here. Which left me wondering if there was a chance in this cruel world that I finish my homework this week. I was planing on doing it before the host club customers had came in. Sadly that was only a dream

Kyoya, the soulless shadow king, had decided that I was post to meet someone today. He never told me who it was and he didn't need to. Most of the girls here where the same. At least the ones that I needed to talk to. They all had a perfect chance in a relationship, but they spent money on talking to fellow classmates for a few moments to be swept into a fake romance. I personally lost interest in the girls I needed to talk to in private. She might as well have been the princess of America. I knew that was impossible, but for some reason every royal in the world thought that there child must attend this school.

_Great, another rich brat to worry about, _I thought. I was normally not like this. Sometimes I didn't mind that everyone here was richer than I was. That wore clothing that could pay house rent for the next 50 years. I had an excuse however. Kyoya had pissed me off. He knew I needed this grade to pass in order to get into law, but no, I had to attend to the guests. _Stupid rich B…_

"Where could he be," I heard a voice say from the corner of the room.

My heart began to race. I never thought that I was not alone in this room. I mean sure I would expect maybe Kyoya sitting in a corner, or some other host. This was a girl's voice however. What was a girl doing in the host club, besides me at a time like this?

"Um, hello?" I asked.

Insanity the girl stood up. Then it hit me. This had to be the girl who Kyoya wanted me to meet. I had two reasons to believe this. One she was in the abandon music room and number two she must have been American.

She had her dirty blond hair pulled back and there where a slight sign of tears in her bright blue eyes.

"You must be Ms. Haurhi," she said looking at me.

_Um... okay that is the first time I have heard that _. Not that I mind her knowing that I was a girl, but it was a little odd.

"How do you know that," I asked sitting down next to her.

She looked down at her lap. A smile came to her face. She seemed happy for a moment and then brought her gaze to me. _Wow she is seriously moody._

"Kyoya, he told me all about you," she said.

Kyoya telling a new student that I was a girl. Well that was almost as likely as there being a princess of America. I looked at her bewildered. Who in the world was she?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. It is a little odd that I know you, but you don't know me." She began.

The next words that came out of her mouth had to be the most shocking in the whole wide world.

"I'm Clare Ootori, Kyoya's adopted sister," she announced.

I was sure that my eyes widen to the sizes of golf balls. What type of poor soul would be stuck being Kyoya's sister!


	4. Living Statues

Pov Faline

Time had gone by slowly. I was waiting for Haruhi to come back into the room from entertaining her guest for the day. I was sitting for 30 minutes looking at the door when I realized that staring wouldn't make time go faster. I let myself let out sigh. Letting myself slid into a more comfortably place on the sofa. One minute later I let myself look at my surroundings.  
The walls painted in bright pinks made the room and the tables have a slight glow. It reminded me of a girly dream with prince on a white horse or really overly dramatic soap opera._ Okay, weirdest school colors ever,_ I thought to myself. Glancing down I could feel myself feel a twinge of dislike towards my school uniform. I had never had to ware one before, and now I had to ware this bright yellow dress. I don't mind dresses, but this was a little too much. The main reason was because no one looked good in yellow. It is almost a proven fact. This dress was pure yellow. No other colors but yellow. I dreaded it from the moment I laid eyes on it.

I soon found myself debating how I could destroy it without causing to many problems, when the sound of the door opening distracted me. I blinked a few times debating if I was truly seeing what I thought I was seeing. She looked like something right out of the of 1968's Romeo and Juliet. The only reason why I even knew this was because of honors english courses and advance art classes. Which I was placed in at this school. I had finished most of the requirements at this school so I was free to finish my dreams.

I think my jaw dropped at the sight of my new friend. I didn't know who would make her dress like that.

"Hey, I'm done!" Haruhi said as she walked towards me.  
She came to sit next to me and sunk down into the over stuffed couch. She let out a sigh and took off her cat mask.  
"Sorry for making you wait so long." she said as she closed her eyes.  
"Why are you dressed up like Leonard Whiting?" I asked looking her over.  
Yes, that was the name. She looked just like Leonard Whiting. A more feminine form of Leonard Whiting, but none the less Leonard Whiting. My English teacher would rant about him being the most attractive man alive. I didn't see it, but none the less there has to be someone who would think he is attractive.  
"Romantics of the ages, I got stuck as Romeo. This costume was used on the set." She said softly, rolling her eyes as she tried to make eye contact with me." I don't even understand why people even think Romeo and Juliet is one of the most romantic stories of all time. It is pointless."

I was about to say something when thing else when I heard the door open again. I looked up to see a tall blonde boy. He was dressed in street clothing. Well street clothing in 1912. I couldn't help but stare at him. If he was some romantic character in some movie I should at least know who he dressed like. Before I asked who he was dressed up as, he realized I was looking at him.

With his hand up to his fore head as if he was in a dramatic play.

"I know, I am just too handsome to go unnoticed." he said giving a dramatic twirl.

I blinked a few times and then looked a Haruhi as if she could give me an answer to his reactions.

"That is Tamaki Suoh, he is president of the host club. He dressed up as Jack from _Titanic_." she said opening what looked like a back pack.

"Do think we should tell him his acting is sinking?" I asked.

She gave a small snort. With out a moment hesitation she went to her math home work. I was about to ask her where was every one else when two people walked into the room. They both had bright red hair and wore the same expressions on their faces of boredom. The costumes where of old Italian clothing. I only recognized who they were dressed as because of painting done by Caravaggio, an Italian painter known as one of the best Roman artists in that time period. They where Narcissus from Roman mythology. A man cursed to fall in love with no one, besides his own reflection. Art and English collide how could I help myself.

"You two are dressed as Narcissus from Roman mythology." I said without thinking.

For the first time they looked at me with out amused in their expressions. Yep I should have just kept it to myself.

"Why is a girl in the dressing room?" One of the twins asked.

The other twin lifted his shoulders and then gave a sigh. "I don't know. Hikaru." He said as he walked towards Harhui and me.

"Harhui, Are we being replaced?" they asked in unison.

Harhui looked up from her work. She looked confused for a moment. Than looked at me and then back at the twins.

"You guy's aren't being replaced," she said going back to her work.

They than looked at me. Their smiles where unfriendly.

"So then why are you in here?" The twins asked.

I got a feeling that this was not a good thing. Not a good thing at all. My heart was beating fast. I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Um..." Was all I could manage.

This did not help my case. They seemed even more demanding than before.

"Hey, did you not hear us? Why are you here?" the one known as Hikaru asked even though it was more of a demand.

Before I could answer I heard a voice in the corner of the room.

"Would you two mind leaving Ms. Ootori to her own business?" Kyoya asked.

Moved their heads over to look at Kyoya. There for a moment disappointment in their eyes. The lost bored look on their face. Than looked at me. Realising that I wasn't as interesting as they hoped, they walked off.

It was than I saw Kyoya. It only took me a second to realize that he was dressed as Jane Austins _Mr. Darcy_. Which I only knew from watching movies with my mother when she was alive. A simple song began to play in my head, almost bringing tears into my eyes. _Mom, I really miss you._ I thought to myself holding a hand to my chest.

I felt like that song. That song that was bringing back my memories. I felt like I was in a world _Living Statue. _

I wasn't hard to realize I was going to the house alone. Kyoya had work that he had to attend to. When I got into the limo, it felt even worse than my first ride in it. It was completely silent. The driver didn't speak to me, not even a simple hello. Helplessly I watched the city go by.

I hated being alone. There was no other way to say that. Even with this whole world here. I was alone. I didn't fit here. I would never fit here. I glanced up into the sky as if I could see God through the clouds, planes, and smog. _Mom, Dad? Why did you leave me alone? Why didn't I just die with you two. I want to be with you. I want to be with you two so much. _

I took a deep breath trying not to cry. My parents wouldn't want me to cry. That thought kept the tears at bay, however that didn't stop me from being heart-broken.


	5. Lies

Pov Haruhi

_Something is off._ I thought to myself as I watched Kyoya type away. We where now the only two people left in the room. The twins had left 10 minutes ago and now we where finally alone. I couldn't help but noticed that he seemed uneasy. Clare had left almost an hour ago and I could see that Kyoya was looking at the clock almost begging it to speed up. It was so odd. This was not normal. He was not normal.

I must have looked at him for the last 5 minutes. Kyoya stopped typing and looked up. He must have realized that I was staring.

"Haruhi do I have something on my face or are your eyes not able to move. "Kyoya said shutting his computer.

I was stumped. Why did I feel like he was lying to me? Why was nothing was making sence.

" Why are you hiding the truth from the host club?" I asked my voice was held strong.

He displayed no noticable emotion in his face, but for some reason I could sence that he was outwardly hiding something to me. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked at me with a grim expression.

"I don't understand what you are talking about," he said calmly.

"I think you do," I said keeping my foot down.

He smirked at me. His glasses gave a glare of light as he stood up to walk towards the door. With out a second thought I grabbed on to the wrist of his blazer. He stopped at that moment. Waiting me to ask him that question that was on my mind.

"Kyoya, why did your family adopt Clare, and don't tell me this is none of my business or you don't know?" I demanded getting up.

He turned to look at me. It was then I caught something about his face gave him away. It was his normal soulless expression, however there was something different. It seemed that his gray eyes were caught with surprize. Normally no one would judge his judgement. It was so odd to see that in his face. It quickly disappeared from his face almost as if it where was never there at all.

"Haruhi, I am not suppose to tell anyone. I see that you have already figured some of it out. I feel like Faline trust you, but I don't know if I am willing to trust you. I will trust her judgement. If you can keep a secret than I will tell you everything." Kyoya managed.

Faline... who the heck was ... Clare? Clare's real name wasn't Clare Well this seemed unreal. Fake names... Why would someone change their name. Why did she. Questions began to come to sprot. So many questions.

"I don't understand?"I began.

He sat down on the seat that was in front of me. He let out a sigh and then looked his hands. It seemed like this was even more impossible to talk about then I thought. He moved his eyes from his hands to my face.

"This might take a while to explain." he said cooly.

-1 hour later -

When he had finished, I could only sit there for a while. I knew how she felt to lose a parent, however this was different. She lost everything just recently. The tears that didn't leave her eyes. The odd distant look she gave when she looked at some objects. She was trying to relive life. Everything for once was coming into place.

"Poor girl," I muttered slowly.

Kyoya didn't respond, he didn't have to. I knew what was really going on inside. I was the only one in the host club that knew deep down he had a soul. It was just rare to see it. For some reason his emotions where coming out. Almost as if Faline had brought it out of him. Not so much that it made a noticable, but maybe if they where alone she would be able to make him something that only seemed to be in fairy tales. It was good that she was here for him.

We just sat there for a moment.

"Haruhi, it would be greatly appreciated if you came over for the week-end," Kyoya said getting up, " I will lower your det if you spend time with her."

Of course, it was always money. That's seemed to be the only way that he thought. I gave a sigh. I wouldn't do that to her.

"No, Kyoya," I said sternly.

" I don't want to be her fake friend. Her life seems too fake, however I will be her real friend." I said with a node.

He nodded and then was walking out the door. Before he left he stood outside the door for a second. Seeming to debate if trusting me was the best idea.

" I will tell you who you can talk to about this in time. The club will find out one by one, but if you tell anyone else about her secret." He began.

His face became cold and I shifted uneasily.

" I will destroy every dream you have of being in law."

With that he left. I sat there shocked. Death threats? Kyoya was the level one, but it was clear. If I let this slip than I was a dead meat. I slipped my math text-book into my back pack.

_Well, Maybe having a normal girl as a friend would be nice. _I smiled to myself.


	6. Hallway

Pov Faline

I glanced towards my alarm clock which had managed to blare an uncomfortable beep. It only was silent for a second before screaming another agonizing beep at me. I glared at the bright red numbers which glowed on the clock.

It was not early in the morning by any means. 8 a.m. was a perfectly normal time to wake up during the weekends. If I had managed to have fallen asleep earlier than 3 a.m. than I would have been perfectly fine. The only reason why I did stay up so late was because of the fact that I was having a hard time sleeping. Loosening my parents had taken a big part of me that I could not rest with out.

Beep! It screamed again as if I didn't get the point just yet. I gave a deep sigh and tapped softly on the off button. I rested my head comfortably into the goose feathered pillow. I had a strong dislike towards this pillow. It was perfect for cuddling with; however it was the most uncomfortable pillow to sleep with. I was use to the pillow that smelt like my two dollar Wal-Mart shampoo and conditioner. This one smelt like nothing besides bird feathers.

I opened one eye to look back at the clock. It had only been two minutes since I had read looked at it last. With a heavy sigh I nuzzled my head into the pillow again.

This was my morning routine. It was similar to my old routine with only a few changes. My morning would start with me waking up and snuggling with the blankets and pillows for at least 15 minutes. This did often change if I ended up sleeping in for a little too long or was to tired that moving was the most impossible thing ever to be thought up by mankind.

Then I would go to my drawers and desperately look for something artistry to ware. This part changed because now I had a walk in closet and the only clothing I had was 3 school uniforms, a floor length gown, and a long silk night gown. Oh and that was not counting the clothing that I had came here in. Which where a large gray sweat shirt, and ugly pair of sweats, and a tight fitting shirt that had F.B.I printed on the front. Even though the F.B.I clothing was not artsy, it was more causal than the school uniform. Meaning that it was what I would ware from day to day until got more clothing.

Now after all that was done I would go to the bathroom. Which I may add is what every human in this world dose. Then it was off to school. Yep it was a very normal morning routine.

I looked around my bedroom. It was large and the most boring room I have ever seen. It looked like someone was building an apartment and decides that adding a huge a bed and a couch would fit it up. It was way too big and spacey. It only took a few seconds to get overly bored of the big room. I walked out.

It was day five of living in the mansion. I had only adventured as far as my bedroom and the entrance. I would have thought I would have known where the kitchen was, but one of the maids had brought a meal up to my room. It was then I realized that the family didn't even eat meals together. I was tempted to explore, but I had only came home from school so I didn't know how I couldn't get lost.

"Ms." I heard a voice say down the hallway.

I turned around to see a tall gaurd. He wore dark shades, a clean suit, and a small ear pieces. He had blond hair that was slicked back and his sounded like he was an American.

I smiled. It was rare for any one here to talk to me. I was personally excited that someone would in fact speak to me.

"You can call me Clare, and may ask what your name is?" I asked.

He gave an odd bow. It seemed that he didn't really know what do. It may have been his first day on the job maybe.

"James, Madam," he said.

I always have found it odd when an older person would call me ma, ms, or even madam. He had got to be around 30 years old and he was calling me all these high up names. It was odd, if not creepy.

"Just Clare," I said softly.

"You look lost is there anything I could help you out with?" he asked softly.

"Would you know where Kyoya's room would be?" I asked.

Kyoya was my only source of entertainment in the huge place. Of course I would first go looking for him. Why would I look for people who cared less where I was. I had nothing crule to say about his family. However he happened to be the only person who had even talked to me.

James gave me a puzzled look. I didn't understand why he was giving such a strange look. It seemed like I just asked him how babies were made. With his left hand he pointed to the room behind him.

I blushed. How could I have missed the fact that Kyoya's room was right a crossed from mine. I think my mouth dropped a little. James chuckled and he left me be by myself.

I don't know how long I was standing in the hallway determaining if I should enter his room or not. I was so distanced that I didn't even realized that someone had came behind me until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gave a high pitched squeal and truned around.

I was even more surprised to find that Kyoya was the one who tapped me on the shoulder. He wore a smirk on his face and he was looking down at me like I was the most amusing thing he had seen all week.

"Faline, may I ask why you are staring at the door to my bedroom?"

I moved my gaze moved down to the floor. It felt an knot begin to form in my stomach. I wasn't sure why I was waiting outside of his room. My mind had become blank.

"Um… that is a good question… um… I think I got bored," I said still looking at the ground.

He gave a light chuckle and than there was an awakward silence. I moved my gaze up back towards him. Since he was still looking at me.

"Would you mind letting me into my room?" he asked.

I moved and he headed inside his room. He was inside his room when he turned around.

"Are you going to stand out there till I come out again, or are you going to come in?" he asked.

I quickly walked into the room leaveing the hallway. He shut the door behind me and I glanced around his room. His room was extreamly clean. His bed seemed like it was not even toutched. He walked towards the bed and feel on top of it.

It than hitted me that he wasn't home last night. He quickly covered his face with his hands. I sat on the bed beside him.

" where were you last night," I asked bringing my knees up to my chest.

He removed on hand and looked at me with one eye. He let out a sigh.

" I was at Tamaki's. He wanted to do a 'commoner' night. The host club was there playing games they had looked up in books and eating insistent popcorn, roman, and coffee. They invited you to come with me next time." He said coolly.

"But I don't know them," I said with some amusement.

"They want Haurhi to come over to it; however she sees that it would be improper for her to be the only girl at with six guys. She normally didn't have problems with it until you came around. It seems that she is fond of you. "He said getting off of the bed.

Fond. It was hard getting use to Kyoya's vocabulary. It was that I didn't know what he was saying, he just managed to say in such a way that he seemed beyond his years. I think I was smiling which made Kyoya take a long look at my face.

"She is planning on coming over here in an hour's time. She will be spending the weekend with us." He said getting up from the bed.

I moved from his bed. I thought about saying thank you. But it passed me at that time. With a happy thought in my head I left the room.


End file.
